


Brian Kinney: Matchmaker

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well now, I don't know about the rest of you wonderful QAFers, but the ending for Brian and Justin wasn't the only one that irritated me. I was extremely fond of Emmett, as I know so many of you folks were too. I wanted a happy ending for him, but we all know how it ended with his footballer, Drew Boyd. I got to thinking that it was time for them to have their closure too, and who better than master schemer, Brian to get the ball rolling (who can forget the way Brian set up Michael at his birthday...or even better, the way he set up Ethan and Justin at the diner when they were still secret lovers).</p>
<p>So here you go...Brian Kinney becomes matchmaker for Emmett and Drew. Will his plans succeed or fail miserably?  A huge thank you to my beta, Judy, for her invaluable help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney: Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Come on, Brian. You know you want to."

Brian shook his head. Sometimes the fact that Justin knew him so well tended to get irritating. But every time he reached that point where he wanted to say something snide about it, the little bastard would throw one of those patented 'Sunshine' smiles his way and the words died on his lips. Like now, for instance. Damn the brat! He was bringing on the big guns...smiling, and walking towards him in that seductive way of his at the same time. Brian tried to resist, but the feel of Justin's arms encircling his waist and those lips teasing his was just too much. Brian felt himself giving in.

"Okay...okay! Damn it, Justin, I give up! I'll see what I can do, but if you think you're going to walk away from this scot free, you have another think coming. I'll come up with a plan, but you're going to be a part of it. And if anything goes wrong, you take all the blame. Got it!"

Justin grinned broadly as he started to pull away. Ever since he and Brian had gotten back together after he spent nearly a year away in New York City, he had managed to work his magic on Brian a number of times...getting his lover to do things that the old Brian would have avoided like The Plague in the past. Brian was still Brian...thank heavens (after all he really didn't want the man to change too much) but he certainly was a softer-hearted fellow than the man Justin had met over eight years earlier. In the two years that they had been living together this time around, Justin had accomplished the seemingly impossible task of getting Brian to relax more and take several vacations on top of becoming more politically involved in GLBT causes that Justin was a part of.

Even more surprising to Debbie and the rest of the gang, Brian had become almost domestic in his relationship with Justin...preferring to spend weekends with Justin out in the country at their Britin estate over partying in the clubs (including his own, which nearly ran itself thanks to great management by Ted and his staff). Sometimes the couple would invite their friends to join them for the weekend. Many times they would provide the means for Mel and Lindsay to fly in for a visit so that Debbie, Michael, Ben, and they themselves could spend time with Gus and JR. Since the girls were talking about coming back home to stay before JR began attending school, there was the possiblity that Brian would soon be spending even more time in parenting mode.

Actually, the entire gang was in a good place now...all except for one...Emmett. Debbie and Carl were now living together and happy as clams, even though Deb still refused to marry the man she loved until her son could marry Ben legally in Pennsylvania too. Michael and Ben had settled happily into their roles as an old married couple with kids, joyfully watching Hunter mature into a man who knew what he wanted in life and was willing to work for it. Theodore was the true marvel in their 'family' circle. He had suffered so much in the past...discontented and insecure...and now he was the man that Brian could depend on the most. Teddy had become the best employee Brian had ever had, not to mention a friend he could trust with anything. On top of finding his footing in the business world, Ted had also found and kept the love of his life. He and Blake complemented each other in every way.

It was actually Teddy who had put the germ of an idea into Justin's pretty blond head during their last weekend at Britin, so Brian wasn't sure if he should kick or kiss Ted the next time he saw him. It all started when Emmett failed to show up at their weekend retreat...again. It took some probing by Justin to get Ted to admit that Emmett had confided in him concerning the reason he hadn't accepted their invitation. It had nothing to do with his flourishing catering business, as it had many times in the past. It had everything to do with Emmett's beginning to feel like a fifth wheel. In fact, being with everyone at Britin...all the loving couples...was like pouring salt on a wound.

The truth was, Emmett had finally reached the stage in his life where he was tired of pick-ups and one-night stands. He was ready to settle down. Unfortunately the one guy that made him feel that way was not an option, and the reason for that was entirely his own fault. Emmett had fallen seriously in love with his last real boyfriend, Drew Boyd. He had been the one to get the macho pro football player to come out of the closet in the first place, and they had enjoyed their relationship for months. Eventually, however, Emmett became afraid that Drew was a good thing that couldn't last...especially when he was being hit on by a continuing stream of admirers after outing himself. Once Debbie explained how Drew was like a teenager just discovering himself as a gay boy, Emmett was the one who broke off their affair, giving Drew the freedom to explore his burgeoning homosexuality to its fullest.

That had been over three years ago, but Emmett still went out of his way to avoid the man he loved. Ted felt it was because Emmett was afraid that Drew would now reject him after tasting the flavor of so many other men. Emmett had no illusions that he was anything like Drew...macho and super masculine. Even the reminders from Ted that Drew had been attracted to Emmett enough to come out of the closet for him was not enough to quell Emmett's fear of rejection. Once Ted passed on the story of what was ailing his best friend, Justin immediately latched onto the notion that it was time for Em's friends to solve his problem.

Justin was a clever young man, but he knew that no one was better at making plans and controlling situations than Brian. From that day on, he began nagging, wheedling, and begging Brian to turn into Mr. Matchmaker. Brian had managed to avoid Justin's pleas up to now, but he knew when he was licked. As he pushed Justin towards their bedroom, where he fully intended to exact a price for his giving in, he gave his lover a quick swat on his pert little behind. Justin let out a laugh and plopped his body onto the king-size mattress, turning over as he fell. He raised his arms and welcomed Brian into them. He was more than eager to thank Brian for giving in to his request. He didn't know what kind of plan Brian would come up with, but he knew it would be a good one. And he was going to show how grateful he was tonight...maybe more than once.

************************************************************************

"He's here, Brian," Teddy announced as he stood just outside Brian's office door.

"Thanks, Theodore. You can show him in."

Ted hesitated. He waited for Brian to look up from the stack of head shots he had been going through just before he walked in.

"What is it, Ted? Spit it out. I can see you're dying to say something."

Ted frowned. "I'm sorry, Boss, but I'm just wondering...are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean, I agree that Boyd would be a great choice for what you have in mind, but how is that going to help us reach our ultimate goal?"

Ted stopped talking for a second, and then went on when he saw he was getting no response.

"I know that Justin passed on to you what I told him in confidence. The two of you never keep any secrets from each other. So, I'm just wondering how this meeting can help. And even if it does, I'm worried that Em won't appreciate our interference, and the whole thing will backfire."

"Try not to get your balls in a twist. Besides I'm not stupid, Theodore. We both know the only reason you confided in Justin was because you wanted to see if he could come up with some plan to help out Emmett. And if he couldn't think of a good plan, you knew damned well he would come to me. So I don't want to hear any whining about Auntie Em getting irritated with any of us. Got it! And to satisfy your curiosity...yes, this meeting is not just about a job offer, but is also a part of my plan. Now would you like to turn around and take your ass out of here, go get the gentleman, and help me get this ball rolling?"

"Okay, but what can I do to help?"

"Just go along with anything I say. You can handle that, I'm sure."

Ted sighed. "Of course. Don't I always? After all, you're the boss," he responded.

"Good boy! Now don't just stand there. Go get him."

Ted hurried out of the office and disappeared around the corner. Brian sat back at his desk, his fingers laced together. He had no idea if his plan would work, but it was the only thing he could think of. Of course, the whole thing would fall apart if he couldn't convince Drew to work for him again. He had been forced to fire the poor guy right after Drew came out of the closet during their first campaign together.

He knew that Drew had just retired from professional football the previous month after being injured seriously as the result of a particularly hard tackle, so there was the possibility that the lure of income from modeling would be extremely tempting. More than a few ex-pro athletes had made a small fortune in just that way. But there was also the concern that his pride wouldn't allow him to accept Brian's offer of another modeling assignment. If he couldn't get Drew to accept the job, it would be back to the drawing board with his plans to get Drew and Emmett together in the same place at the same time. He was still mulling over the prospect of having to come up with an alternate scheme when he heard someone clearing his throat. He looked over at his office door and saw Drew standing patiently next to Ted, waiting to catch his attention. Brian hurried around his desk, hand outstretched in greeting.

"Thanks for agreeing to come in, Boyd," he began, as the two men shook hands. "I know you must be busy planning out your future now that you've retired from the pros, so I appreciate you taking the time to visit."

"Well, this isn't exactly a social call. Ted here, tells me that you have a deal that I really should listen to. I thought about sending my agent to check out what you had to offer, but I decided to come myself...you know, for old time's sake. Truth is, you guys had a hand in helping me to start living an authentic life."

"I think our friend, Emmett, has more to do with that than any of us," Ted piped up.

"True, but seeing how much better your lives were because you were open and honest about who you are was a kind of inspiration. And the way you guys accepted me helped make it easier to survive some of the more difficult moments I had to put up with. Of course, none of it would have happened if it wasn't for Emmett. Speaking of which, do you mind me asking how he is doing? I keep running into you guys at some benefit or event, or at one of the clubs off and on, but I never seem to run into him. I'm sure he's just super busy. He has quite a reputation as a party planner and caterer nowadays, from what I hear."

Both Brian and Ted noticed a hint of wistfulness in Drew's voice when he mentioned Emmitt. It certainly sounded as if he had been missing his one-time lover. It was enough validation for both men that their plans for getting the two ex-lovers back together would not be met with total rejection, at least not by Drew. So with that thought in mind, it was time to actually put the plan in motion.

Brian responded. "Emmett has done very well for himself. He has several employees working for him now and more work than he can handle sometimes. We don't really get to see him much ourselves lately. But we're here to talk about you and your future. Right?"

"Right!" Drew agreed. "So what do you have in mind for my future?"

"It's quite simple," Brian answered. He then went on to lay out his entire pitch on how Drew was the perfect spokesperson for a new client who had a line of sportswear that catered primarily to the GLBT customer. As the first openly gay pro footballer, whether retired or active, Drew would be the ideal spokesman and model for the business. He reminded Drew that it was not at all uncommon for retired athletes who had made a name for themselves to use their celebrity status to feather their nest eggs with endorsement deals.

Drew took all the information in, but said nothing at first...not until Brian mentioned the six-figure income he'd earn just in the first year of the campaign. When Brian saw a light going on over Drew's head, he pressed his advantage. Luckily he didn't need to embellish anything. He really did have a new client that was looking for a spokesmodel for their products and stores, which really did consider the GLBT community their primary target. The offer to Drew was genuine. It was just good luck that it fit in with the scheme that Brian had been thinking of. Brian extolled all the virtues of accepting the deal, and in the end, Drew did agree to run it by his agent. The three men chatted about nothing in particular for a short while and then Drew left. As he disappeared around the corner, Ted raised his hand to high-five Brian. His boss looked at it as if it was an alien extremity. Ted grinned sheepishly and lowered his arm.

"Let's get back to work. We have other jobs to take care of besides matchmaking!" Brian ordered.

"Yes, Boss," Ted agreed, leaving Brian's office quickly.

Brian picked up the discarded head shots, checked out a few of them, laid them back down, and grinned. Being the boss suited him...and accomplishing his goals always made him feel good. He knew men, so he knew Drew Boyd had just swallowed the bait. Now he could go home tonight and demand his well-deserved reward from his hopelessly romantic partner for successfully completing Step One of his plans. Then they could move on to Step Two. Playing matchmaker did have its perks.

******************************************************************

It only took Drew two days to accept Brian's offer as spokesperson for the sportswear company. The last month had been hard on him. Football Season was over for the year, but he knew he'd feel shut out when it came time for practice sessions for the new Season and he wouldn't be there with his teammates. He still had plenty of money in the bank, being rather smart with his income and investments, but he had little else to show for his life. At least that was how he was beginning to feel. Drew was a popular guy in the gay community and never lacked for male companionship when he wanted it, but he felt alone right now because he had never found a man that he wanted to spend more than a week or two with...certainly no one he enjoyed long conversations with like he had with Emmett Honeycutt.

What he needed, Drew decided after talking to Brian, was a diversion...something to help him forget how alone and adrift he was. His next visit to Kinnetik included his agent, where the contracts were signed. A little over a week later, Drew got the call to come into Brian's office to discuss his first modeling assignment. He had been surprised to find out that the photo shoot for the first print campaign would be held at Brian's personal estate in Virginia. It would primarily include shots of Drew and other models around their pool, on the tennis courts, and in their stables. Drew had never been to Britin, but he had heard about the place. It was known as a showpiece, but Drew hadn't expected Brian to open it up for something like this. He had no problem with it, however.

Brian shook hands with Drew as he left his office, pleased with himself that Step Two had gone off without a hitch. Step Three was already in motion. Brian had made arrangements with Emmett to cater an after-the-shoot party at Britin. Emmett was completely unaware of what the shoot was about or who was involved. He had already catered many events for Brian during the last few years, many of them business related rather than for pleasure, so he suspected nothing. It also worked in Brian's favor that the sportswear company wanted to keep Drew's participation as their spokesmodel a surprise, not to be unveiled until the last minute. Step Four was the last one to deal with...and the riskiest. Brian knew he'd have both men at his home in the country at the same time. All he needed to do was get them alone together in a way that they couldn't avoid each other. Brian could still hear Justin's voice ringing in his ears from the night before...'You can do it. You can do anything you set your mind to', the little devil said, just before he used his seductive skills on Brian yet again. 'Yeah, I can do anything', Brian thought to himself, 'as long as I have you in my corner.'

*****************************************************************

Emmett drove his new van up to the large house that Brian and Justin called Britin. The van came in handy now that he had so many catering events to oversee. Inside the bright rainbow-colored vehicle, with the name of his company emblazoned on it, was stacks of food and other supplies needed for the party Brian told him about when he was hired for the job. Emmett was looking forward to this particular gig. He wasn't near as active picking up one-night stands anymore, but he still enjoyed the view when around a bunch of good-looking men. He knew that Brian only hired the sexiest men as models, so Emmett was expecting quite a bit of eye candy to liven things up after a hard day's work. He brought two of his assistants with him. He missed Vic and the professional way he conducted himself, but the young men he had working for him now were quite competent.

Justin was standing outside when Emmett pulled up behind the half dozen vehicles parked in the circular driveway. He hurried over and greeted Emmett with the usual peck on the cheek. They hadn't seen each other in nearly two weeks. They hugged like the old friends they now were. Justin quickly explained to Emmett where he needed to park for easy access into the kitchen area of the estate, although this wasn't Emmett's first time at Britin. The poor guy had no idea that Justin's aim was to keep Emmett from seeing or being seen by the wrong person...thus the rush to get him parked out of sight and inside the huge kitchen where he could start setting up for the party. In no time at all, Justin's goal was accomplished and Emmett was happily directing his assistants in their tasks as he began unpacking all the things he needed to get started. Within minutes the kitchen was humming with activity. Justin hurried off to inform Brian of Emmett's arrival.

Much earlier that day, Brian and Justin welcomed their guests as the photographers, assistants, and models showed up for the scheduled photo shoot. Several men and a woman from the client's company, dressed in neatly tailored business attire, also arrived in order to oversee the shooting. It was a long day of wardrobe changes, lighting adjustments, makeup touchups, and constant posing. Drew was prominently displayed in every shot, but there were five other buff male models and three female models who also participated. Every kind of sportswear imaginable was on display as the backdrops changed several times, with some shots being completed at the stables...some on the tennis court...some on the vast lush acres that could easily fill in for the green of a golf course...and this last location, the Olympic-sized pool in the back of the estate.

Everyone was exhausted by the time they had changed into swimwear. The only thing keeping them going by the end of the day was the knowledge that Brian was going to reward their hard labor with a celebratory party after all the work was finished. Brian and Justin stood nearby, arms around each other's waist, waiting for the head photographer to announce the completion of his final shot. It finally came, greeted by grateful shouts of relief by both models and crew. The couple stepped forward and began herding everyone, except the models, into the main room of the house that was used for entertainment. Models, including Drew, were reminded to join them once they had changed into their regular clothes in the pool house. As Justin watched Drew walking away with the other scantily clad models, he turned to Brian.

"Do you think this is going to make any difference...really? For all we know, they'll see each other and just ignore one another completely. One of them might even leave without saying a word if they think they've been set up."

"First of all," Brian reminded Justin, "Auntie Em is too much of a professional to desert his post. You know how picky he is about every detail of any affair he caters. Even when he spots Drew, he'll stick around to keep an eye on the party. As for Drew, I'm not sure what to expect but that's the whole point of keeping them in the dark until the last minute."

Brian tapped his forehead with his long slender finger. "I know what I'm doing. I want to see their reaction when they first lay eyes on each other. As a matter of fact, I'm particularly interested in your opinion as to their mood when it happens...seeing as you're the hopeless romantic in the family."

"So what you're saying is you want me to tell you if I see any sparks between the two...maybe a bit of chemistry still lingering from the old days! Have I got that right?"

Brian bent his head and grabbed a quick kiss from his lover.

"That's why I love you so much, Sunshine. You're such a quick study. If it looks like there is nothing going on between them...you know, something like that mysterious thing that seems to constantly be pulling us together...then I think we should abandon the final stage of my plan."

"But if the magic is obviously still there?"

"Then it's a go! We'll wait just a little bit and then we'll set our trap. Then, it is all up to them. They'll either come out of that room pissed as hell that we tricked them or...."

"Or knowing that Brian Kinney has a touch of romanticism in his soul too, even if he'd rather live with his mother than admit it out loud," Justin laughed.

Brian pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him again. At the same time his hand slid down Justin's back to his buttocks where he gave the blond a pinch just hard enough to elicit a surprised yelp of pain. Justin pulled away rubbing the sore spot on his behind.

"What's that for?" Justin cried out.

"Just a reminder that I'm not a fucking matchmaker. This is a one-shot deal and I have every intention of getting rewarded for my efforts. You are going to owe me big time, Justin Taylor, and I intend to collect....repeatedly."

"If it works, and our Em becomes a happy twosome like the rest of us, I will be more than willing to pay my debt to you...over and over again. Now, we'd better join the others."

Brian nodded, then gave Justin one last kiss. As they started to walk into their house, Brian added, "And don't worry about that cute bubble butt of yours. I'll kiss it and make it all better after the party." Justin smiled. It was going to be an interesting evening. He was sure of that.

***************************************************************************

It didn't take very long for all the models to join the crew and the company representatives in the main room of the estate. A large table had been set up with all kinds of delicious looking foods set out next to plates, silverware, and cloth napkins. A bar was standing nearby with a bartender already fixing drinks that guests were ordering. Music was playing in the background just loud enough to be heard but not to interfere with conversations.

This wasn't a particularly large party, based on some of the shindigs that Brian had arranged in the past, but it was a lively gathering. Drew felt a little out of place, however, having just met nearly everyone there for the first time today. Even though he felt ill at ease with most of the people around him, he was the center of attention. Most of the questions directed at him had to do with his football career, especially after he came out publicly on TV. Drew was rapidly beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was beginning to think about leaving the party early. He had completed the job he was being paid for on this occasion, so he was under no obligation to stay. He decided to find his host and say goodbye. He spotted Brian and Justin standing close to each other nearby and began walking towards them after shaking off a couple of the models who still had a ton of questions to ask.

Drew had only taken a few steps forward when a swinging door leading to the kitchen area opened not far from where the couple stood. It caught Drew's attention, and as he turned towards the door he saw the tall lanky body of his old lover walking out pushing a large wheeled cart full of food replenishments. He was well aware that Emmett now had a thriving catering business...after all, he had met the guy thanks to his catering job...but it hadn't occurred to Drew that Emmett would be the one to cater Brian's party.

At that very moment, Emmett glanced around the room to see if the guests were enjoying themselves when his eyes locked on his old flame. His first thought was...'what the hell is Drewsie doing here?' His second thought was...'damn, he looks better than ever!' The two men seemed frozen in their spots. It was as if they had blinders on and could only see each other in their line of sight. They didn't even notice the couple that stood nearby watching them intently. After an interminable full minute of staring, Drew broke the ice by walking slowly over to where Emmett stood, hands still firmly planted on the handle of his cart. Drew stopped a couple of feet short of reaching Em. Neither man made a move to reach out to the other, yet there was an obvious tension in the way they stood, leaning ever so slightly towards each other. Finally Emmett broke the deadlock.

"Well, this is a surprise! Brian didn't tell me you would be here tonight. You're...ahhh....looking good, Boyd. Retirement favors you."

"Thanks," Drew responded. "And working hard favors you. I hear your business is booming. Brian didn't tell me you would be catering this party either." He hesitated before going on. "I hope that isn't a problem for you...I mean, my being here."

"Shit! Of course not. It's just that we haven't run into each other much at all....well, since...well, since we decided to cool our relationship," Emmett quickly added.

"We decided?" Drew asked. "If memory serves me, you decided we should cool things off. Something about me needing to get in touch with my gay self and sow my wild oats, or some such thing, so I'd know for sure what I really wanted in a steady partner someday."

Emmett felt heat rising in his cheeks. There were so many things he wanted to say, but standing this close to Drew was too distracting. Besides, the way Drew had avoided him over the last few years had to mean that he was over his feelings for him. As far as he knew, Drew had already found that steady partner, even if he hadn't heard of anyone special through the grapevine or the news. That didn't mean there was no one. And heaven knew he hadn't been seeking him out in order to reconnect. If there was one thing Em didn't want to hear, it was that Drew had found someone special. He suddenly felt a strong need to escape from this whole conversation.

"Yeah, well...I...ahhh... Look, I'd love to take a walk down Memory Lane and maybe even catch up on things now, but I have a job to do and I'd better get back to it. It was good seeing you again. Take care, Drew," Emmett stammered out, before turning away and moving quickly over to the buffet table so he could check on what needed refilling.

Drew stood in the same spot for several minutes, watching Emmett fussing over his food like a nervous mother wanting to make sure all her children had enough to eat. He was puzzled by the way Em spoke to him. It was almost as if he was angry about something, but he had no idea what it could be. He had given Em what he had asked for all those years back. He had tried a life of debauchery with a bunch of men, but found it really unfulfilling. Drew was the settling-down kind of man. He wanted a real partner in life and no one had made him feel connected the way Emmett had. He had wanted to tell Emmett that for some time now, but the guy seemed to go out of his way to avoid him. Maybe it was time for him to get the message and forget Em once and for all.

As Drew was pondering this thought, Brian and Justin were discussing what they had just witnessed.

"I told you, Brian. It's still there. Did you see the way they looked at each other? But that's not all. While they were talking to each other, I could see how badly they wanted to do more than talk."

"They didn't even come close to touching," Brian argued. "Maybe what you're seeing is wishful thinking."

"Body language, Brian...it's all in the body language. And don't tell me you didn't see it. You're a student of body language."

"Okay, yes! I did see something going on, but now look at them. It doesn't look like their reunion is going any further."

"Then we are going to have to take that last step. It's time to move to the final stage. Shhhh! Here comes Drew. Are you with me on this? Your plan just might work. We have to try."

Brian started to respond, but was interruped by Drew, who had reached the couple. He began to speak.

"Hey Brian, great party and all but I think I'll head on home now. Its been a long day and I'm wiped. I just wanted to come over and thank you for everything you've done for me...the job and all, and now this party. I really do appreciate it."

Drew offered his hand to shake. Brian took it, but didn't let go immediately. He pulled Drew a little closer and spoke quietly.

"No need to thank me, Boyd. It was just a great business decision. You were the right man for the job. I'm sorry you have to go so early, but before you do I wonder if you could do me a favor. I know you're more a beer kind of guy, but I have a new wine I just purchased that I'm dying to uncork and I'd really appreciate getting your opinion on it before you go. It's down in our wine cellar and will only take a few minutes. You got the time to spare?"

Drew was confused as to why Brian would ask for his opinion on a fine wine. Brian was right. He was more a beer man, but after all Brian had done for him, he felt it was the least he could do.

"Lead the way," Drew ordered.

The two men began to walk away. As they passed by Justin, Drew failed to notice Brian winking at his lover. The moment they were out of sight, Justin hurried over to Emmett, who was just finishing up setting out fresh food for the guests. Justin linked his arm in Emmett's and began asking questions about the food, as if he didn't know anything about it already. Justin kept his eye on the spot where Brian and Drew had disappeared. He waited.

In the meantime, Brian escorted Drew into the cellar and through a huge carved door leading into the wine room. When they stepped through the door, Drew was amazed at how large the room was. There was row after row of tall shelves filled with bottles laid on their sides, label side up. Each stack was seven feet high. It reminded Drew of a library filled with rows of books. Brian led the way towards the back and down several rows before stopping. Brian pulled out a single bottle and set it on the small table at the end of the row. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Damn!" he yelped. "I completely forgot the corkscrew. I bought a brand-new one and meant to bring it down and it is still sitting on the kitchen counter. Stay here and it won't take me more than a minute. I'll be right back."

Drew was about to suggest they bring the bottle up to the kitchen and open it there, but before he could say a word, Brian disappeared around the corner and was gone. Seconds later, Brian appeared back at the party and winked at Justin again. Justin took his cue.

"Em, I just remembered something. Brian bought this fantastic wine for the party that he wanted to use for a special toast and I forgot to bring it up from the cellar. If I tell you its exact location, could you please get it for me? I'm not sure where Brian is and I don't want to leave our guests without a host."

"Sure," Emmett agreed. "Do I need a key?"

"No, the door isn't locked. Just go in the wine room and head to the back. The bottle is a Dom Romane Conti 1997. It's on the top shelf on the third row all by itself so you can't miss it."

"Okay. I'll be right back." And with that, Emmett hurried off.

Emmett was in such a hurry he failed to notice that he was being followed. When he got to the bottom of the cellar stairs, he saw that the door to the wine room was open. Not thinking of how it should be closed to keep the room at the right temperature at all times, he walked on into the room. He turned the corner at the back of the room and saw the back of a man standing a few yards away. He didn't see the door to the room shutting behind him, or hear the click of the key locking the door. What he did see, as the man turned around, was Drew Boyd standing there as if waiting for him.

*************************************************************************

Justin pressed his ear to the thick door for the third time in the ten minutes that he and Brian had been sitting outside it. They had been waiting to hear some sound coming from inside, but there had been nothing.

"You'll never hear them talking through that door," Brian warned him for the third time. The only thing we could hear would be if they started banging on the door. Relax, will you? The worst that could be happening is they killed each other, which is highly unlikey. The only one they'll want to kill is us for trying to force them together. They're probably just talking things out. That's what we were going for in the first place."

"Well how much longer should we wait before opening the door if we don't hear from them? We can't leave the rest of our guests up there all alone forever."

"Look, for all we know they could be making up right now. And we've done that enough times to know what that means. They might be in there fucking their brains out right this minute, so I say give them a little more time. I'll go upstairs and check on our guests. You unlock the door if there is any problem. I won't be long."

"Okay, but you'd better get your butt back down here ASAP. I'm not facing them alone in case they don't appreciate all your efforts."

Brian crooked an eyebrow. "My efforts! Remind me again whose idea it was to play matchmaker! But don't worry, I'll be right back. I won't make you face any fall-out on your own."

***********************************************************************

Emmett was so surprised to see Drew that he was momentarily speechless, but then found his voice.

"Well, hello again. I...I didn't expect to find you down here. I just came to fetch a fancy bottle of wine they needed for a special toast upstairs."

Emmett continued to stare at Drew. Why did the guy still look so damned appealing? Emmett mentally shook himself. 'Stop dreaming', he ordered himself.

"I ahhh, I guess I'd better get what I came for and get back to my job."

Em made a move to get around Drew, but was stopped when he was grabbed by the arm.

"Really? Who sent you down here? Was it Brian?"

Emmett would have pulled his arm free, but it felt so good being touched by Drew again.

"No, it was Justin. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just curious that Brian brings me down here with the excuse that he wants me to try out a fancy wine he purchased. Then he disappears and the next thing you know, you come down looking for a fancy wine...and where is Justin? Didn't he come down with you?"

"No. He said he couldn't leave the party so he told me where to look for it."

Drew pulled Emmett by the arm the short distance towards the main aisle so they could see the door to the wine room. As he suspected, Drew saw that it was closed.

"Did you close the door behind you when you came in?"

Emmett looked puzzled. "No, but now that you mention it, I should have noticed it was open. It's not supposed to be because the wine is climate controlled."

"How much do you want to bet, that door is locked?"

Emmett seemed even more confused.

"Em?"

"What?"

"Why have you been avoiding me for so long? Every time I've gone somewhere that I expected to see you, you're never there. I don't know why, but I just got the feeling you don't want to be around me ever again. Like tonight, I felt you could hardly wait to get away from me."

"That's not true. I mean, I am really glad to see you. I was just surprised. I figured you'd be out hitting the party circuit and making your fans happy every night since you've retired from the game."

"Is that what you think I want to do with my life? Party all the time and pick up men to keep me company."

"I...I ahhh, didn't say pick up men. I..."

"No, you said fans but we both know what you meant. But isn't that exactly what you told me to do a few years ago? If I remember correctly, you told me I needed to grow up, or words to that effect. When I asked you about us getting back together, you said to call you when I turned twenty-one...something to do with the fact that I hadn't experienced enough of the gay life to be ready for boyfriend-hood. Your words exactly, if I'm not mistaken."

"You have a very good memory," Emmett admitted. "It took you over thirty years to be your true self, and I didn't want to stop you from exploring and learning what would make you happiest."

"And what if I tell you that I have figured things out for myself now?"

"Are you saying....?"

"That it is high time I celebrated my twenty-first birthday and got the gift you sort of promised me on that day!"

A light seemed to turn on inside Emmett. His arms reached out and pulled Drew's body close to him. Tentatively, he placed a kiss on Drew's lips. All the emotions he had felt from the first kiss long ago came rushing back. Their kiss deepened. This was not the kiss of two young men who simply enjoyed each other's company. This was the kiss of two young men who loved each other. The tenuous connection that had slowly begun years before was now strengthened like hardened steel. The time that had separated them melted into nothing, as if it had never existed, as the couple began making love to each other.

Nearly a half hour passed before Brian and Justin heard a loud knocking on the thick wine-room door. As Brian moved forward to unlock it, Justin stopped him.

"Are we ready for this?" he asked, nervously.

"Trust me, Sunshine. Unless they were in there plotting our death for the last half hour, I think we'll have nothing to worry about."

Justin nodded. Brian slipped the key in the lock and turned it. The two men stepped back and waited. The door swung open. Emmett and Drew walked out with their arms around each other, stepping past Brian and Justin who had moved over to the side to make room for them to pass. They didn't say a word...simply looked Brian and Justin up and down and smiled. A few feet away, they turned around as one, a smile still planted on their faces.

"Excellent vintage, guys," Emmett said.

"Thanks, Brian," added Drew.

The two men turned back around to the stairs leading out of the cellar and left, still arm in arm. Nothing else needed to be said. Brian Kinney had done his job. As they followed the other couple out of the cellar after relocking the door, Brian began listing all the ways Justin could pay him for his matchmaking services. Justin smiled. It was going to be a long...very long night.

The End


End file.
